1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal module having a lamp frame attached to a frame.
2. Background Information
A conventional direct backlight type of liquid crystal module has a frame, a light reflecting sheet, a cold cathode tube, a pair of lamp frames, an optical sheet, a liquid crystal panel and a bezel. The light reflecting sheet is provided in an interior of the frame. The cold cathode tube is disposed above the light reflecting sheet. The lamp frames are provided on an inside of opposing side plates of the frame. The optical sheet and the liquid crystal panel are disposed above the cold cathode tube. The bezel is installed from above to hold down a peripheral edge of the liquid crystal panel. With the liquid crystal module, the lamp frames are usually attached and fixed to the frame with a number of screws or other such fasteners.
However, when a number of screws are used to fix the lamp frames on the inside of the opposing side plates of the frame, threading the screws takes more time and work, and the cost of the screws is also entailed. As a result, assembly work becomes less efficient and the manufacturing cost becomes higher. Thus, there exists a need for an improved liquid crystal module with which the lamp frames are securely fixed without the screws.
A conventional lighting device for a backlight type of display device includes a lamp frame (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-66363, for example). Another conventional liquid crystal display device includes a housing case and a backlight (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-258282, for example). With the conventional liquid crystal display device, a protrusion formed on the backlight is fitted into a fixing hole formed in the housing case, and the backlight is inserted into and fixed to the housing case. With another liquid crystal display device, a U-shaped lamp is supported as a backlight in a frame to which a liquid crystal module is attached (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-330162, for example). With further another liquid crystal display device, a light source and a rear cover that covers the light source are attached by a latching prong and a rib that serves to limit the position in a direction perpendicular to a latching direction of the latching prong (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-87656, for example).
However, the conventional lighting device for the display device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-66363 and the conventional liquid crystal display devices of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-258282, 2006-330162 and 2007-87656 are not designed so as to prevent the lamp frame from rattling or falling over.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved liquid crystal module. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.